Such a device for holding a container in a vehicle interior is known for passenger automotive vehicles (Porsche 997). The known device includes a carrier housing which is integral to a carrier of controls and instruments of the vehicle interior. The carrier housing encloses a receiving cavity open towards a passenger seat, wherein a carrier slide is mounted to be movable between a rest position plunged in the receiving cavity and a functional position swiveled out of the receiving cavity. The carrier slide has a container recess and a drinking container can be inserted into the carrier slide across said recess. The container recess is bounded by a circumferential rim of variable width. In addition, a pivotably mounted bottom support bracket is disposed on the carrier slide, which bracket, in a non-use condition, adapts to the carrier slide from the underside and which, in a use condition, is placed obliquely downwards in relation to the carrier slide. When in its use condition, the bottom support bracket is positioned below the container recess such that a container inserted into the container recess can rest on the bottom support bracket.